<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meant to Be by Veespa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902516">Meant to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veespa/pseuds/Veespa'>Veespa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Perry Mason (TV 1957), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soul mate, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veespa/pseuds/Veespa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an ancient belief that here on Earth, we each have a soul mate. A special person who is our perfect match, the other half that will make a whole. But not all of us will have the bliss of meeting and connecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Mason &amp; Della Street, Perry Mason/Della Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meant to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><p>There is an ancient belief that here on Earth, we each have a soul mate. A special person who is our perfect match, the other half that will make a whole. But not all of us will have the bliss of meeting and connecting. Legend says that Destiny offers each couple three opportunities. However, if for some reason, those two people miss these chances to recognize each other, they will never be able to do so again in this life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX XXXX XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a fun Saturday for young Della and her family. She had been anxiously waiting all week, ever since she found out at school on Monday that the carnival was coming to Chicago. That same afternoon, her mother had told her and her brother Gary that the whole family would attend next Saturday. How could a seven-year-old not be excited?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one of the skill games, Della's father had won a small stuffed cat for her. But now that same toy was trapped between the branches of a tree. While they had walked the rows of colorful booths, her annoying brother had been pestering her non-stop.  His harassment culminated when he seized on a moment of her distraction, and snatched the new stuffed animal from her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"GARY, give it back!"  Della demanded while she jumped with outstretched arms, trying to reach the toy her brother had above his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO! If you want it, you’ll have to catch it," taunted the annoying little brat, as he threw it towards a tree where it got stuck between the branches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO GARY!” The little girl screamed, her eyes filling with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand why you are throwing a tantrum. Everybody knows very well that cats like to climb trees." Her brother scoffed as he walked away laughing, leaving his little sister standing there crying and with no idea what to do to retrieve her new toy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she jumped, futilely trying to reach the stuffed animal, her eyes filled with more and more tears. "Don't cry, I'll bring it down for you," came a voice from behind her. When she turned to see where the voice had come from, her pair of hazel eyes met a deep pair of cobalt blue ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a boy of barely twelve years old with curly hair as dark as night, who quickly and effortlessly climbed the tree to rescue the little cat. Then, with the same dexterity, he came down from the tree and approached the little girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you have it! He said, as a big dimpled grin appeared on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you!" Della responded by hugging her toy tightly and then giving the boy a shy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, you are much prettier when you smile. Besides, you have nothing to thank me for. My mother says a gentleman should always help a damsel in distress. How do you do? My name is Perry. I’m visiting my Grandparents. What’s your name?," the boy asked politely, as he stretched out his hand to greet her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name is De..." She stopped suddenly, as a voice came from the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DELLA, HONEY! We have to go." It was her mother calling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I have to go. Thanks again."  She said, standing on her tip-toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek, then running away in the direction of her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perry was left standing there, watching her walk away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he muttered to himself, "My mom also told me to turn the other cheek..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My girl, who was that young man?" Della's mother asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My knight in shining armor!" Della responded to her mother and held tightly to her stuffed kitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX XXXX XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della never imagined that her shopping trip to New York with her mother and Aunt Mae would end up being complete torture. She had reluctantly accepted the suggestion to come to the city to buy her wedding trousseau. But she really only agreed so as not to disappoint her parents, who were more excited about her upcoming marriage than Della herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In three months, she was to marry Michael Domenico, her longtime boyfriend and the first-born of one of Chicago's most important families. The Street family and the Domenico family had been lifelong friends, as both sets of parents had known each other since kindergarten. This seemed to be the main reason why both families were so happy and excited about the upcoming wedding. Since Della was born, both couples had held the dream that one day their children would fall in love and get married. But it was also true that both parents had contributed a lot to make this happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael was five years older than Della and the families had agreed that when she finished high school, the two would marry. Michael had been working with his father since he graduated. Victor Domenico had told his son that after he married Della, he would retire and Michael could take over the family business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the relationship had been orchestrated by both families, Della couldn't deny that she had fallen in love with Michael, as he was kind to her, despite his rough demeanor. She was really looking forward to become Mrs. Domenico one day. But she also felt somehow that this was not yet the right time for her to be married. First, she wanted to live her own life, to study and work. She wanted to feel like a useful person in society, not just to stay in a house, while she raised her children, and waited for her husband to return from work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael had told her that once they were married, they wouldn't wait long to give the family their first grandchild. She replied that she thought it would be more prudent to wait, because she had planned to continue her studies and maybe work. He responded by cruelly mocking her, telling her that the place of the Domenico women was at home. He would provide everything necessary for his family, while she was only needed to take care of their house and their children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now she was in New York with her mother and aunt, walking around the Big Apple in search of the necessary items for her wedding. After visiting countless bridal salons, they finally found just the right dress for her. Although everyone present in the boutique had been captivated by how beautiful she looked in the dress, Della felt only dread, knowing that she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. For a moment, while she was standing there, in front of all those stares, she wanted to rip off her dress and run away screaming that she would not go through with it. But she just looked and smiled at her mother, feigning the emotion that she could not bring herself to feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After choosing the dress, they left it there for the seamstress to make the necessary adjustments. Then Della and the two older women left the shop and went in search of the lingerie store that a friendly employee had recommended to buy the negligee Della would wear for her husband on their wedding night. Upon reaching the place, the three women entered. Once inside, her mother approached a young clerk and asked her to show them the finest and most provocative lingerie she had. Della, hearing this, couldn't help but blush. Della hoped that her mother would interpret her embarrassment as shyness, and she imagined what her mother would say if she knew that her “baby girl” and Michael had long ago consummated their upcoming wedding night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mae had suggested going to the deli across the street for lunch before she headed back to her hotel. After ordering, the two older women had stepped outside, leaving Della to wait for their meals to be packed. Della’s arms were more than full with the day’s purchases, and she regretted her mother and Mae getting so much more excited than necessary. She was walking towards the exit, which was difficult, due to the pile of packages obstructing her view. Suddenly, she collided with something solid, causing the packages to tumble to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, Miss, for my clumsiness!," a deep, strong male voice hastily apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, no, no! The fault is all mine, for not watching where I walk." Della replied, as she clumsily tried to pick up the boxes and bags that had landed within her reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think that's true, as I was also a bit distracted. But now please, just let me help you," the man offered, as he bent down to pick up the packages scattered all over the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight blush came over Della's face as she realized that the kind gentleman was holding in his hands the tiny black lace negligee that had escaped from one of the fallen packages. As they both stood up quickly, she nearly ripped the garment from the man's hands, completely embarrassed by the situation and unable to look at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank... thank you, so much and I’m sorry!,” she stammered nervously, still avoiding looking him in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you have nothing to be ashamed of! Certainly this garment will look very charming on a woman as beautiful as you," he replied with a mischievous smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely managed a smile, feeling the heat of the blush begin to spread across her face. She quickly took the packages from the man's hands, and without another word, turned and quickly headed for the exit doors. He was left standing there, watching her as she walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder took his attention away from the door. "C’mon Perry! We can go now," came a familiar voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perry turned to his friend, grinning from ear to ear. "Paul, did you manage to get what you were looking for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course!” He responded with a satisfied smile, as he swung a small bag from side-to-side. Perry recognized the store stamp on the bag as identical to the one on the package that the mysterious girl’s undergarment had slipped out of. Paul continued, “I'm sure this little gift will delight Joan. But there is no doubt that I will enjoy it more." He smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Now tell me about that young lady who just left?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She..."  He sighed. "She is the most beautiful woman that has ever been on the face of the earth!" Perry smiled as he turned his gaze turned back to the door through which the young woman had disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX XXXX XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been two years since Della left Michael Domenico literally standing at the altar. She would never forget that day, the day she plucked up enough courage to sneak out to California with her Aunt Mae at her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the wedding date drew closer and closer, the doubts and regret about getting married grew in Della's mind. But she had not been able to summon the courage to confront her parents and tell them she did not want to marry. She felt strongly that she was still too young to become someone's wife, and that she still had a long way to go before she would be ready to take that step. But she had to face the fact that her reality was different and right now, she was standing in front of a mirror that reflected a soon-to-be bride who was just a few hours from becoming the wife of Michael Domenico. Suddenly, a loud sob escaped her throat, and she was not able or willing to prevent the flow of tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Mae entered Della´s room. She had come to see if her niece needed help. Her eyes widened in surprise when, instead of seeing a beaming and excited bride, she was met by a trembling Della and teary eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My girl! What's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Della quickly wiped at her tears. "No... nothing's wrong Auntie, I'm just nervous," She replied, trying to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Della Elizabeth Street! Do not try to deceive me; you are my niece and I know you as if I were your own mother." She sighed, "Girl... You have always told me everything and you have always trusted me. I can also read your face like a book. And certainly, since the day your parents announced your upcoming wedding, I have not once seen your eyes reflect the happiness that you have pretended to show off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mae's words caused Della to break back down in tears. "Auntie I don't want, I don't want to marry Michael Domenico, or anyone else!" She said between sobs. "First I need to live before I get married and start a family. I want to continue school and then go to work. But that will never be the case! I must do what my parents want. They are very excited about my wedding and I can't take that from them after all that they have given me. I would never be forgiven! "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Del... darling... maybe you're right. I know your parents would never have allowed you to refuse this marriage. Even when I found out about this absurd wedding, I tried to convince my sister that she was wrong in making you marry so young. But then I saw that you had not objected to it. So I assumed that it was what you really wanted. But now that I see you here in this state, I am not going to allow you to make a mistake by getting married, whether your parents like it or not. DELLA, now, immediately take off this dress! Your things are already packed to move out, and as soon as you load them in my car, we will leave here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aunt Mae, I can't!  I can't do this to my parents. Think of all the money they’ve spent for this wedding. And think of the public embarrassment for them! I can't do that to Michael either; how am I can I leave him standing there expecting me to walk down the aisle?" She paused for a breath. "And… if I were to accept your proposal… Where would I go? I don't have money or a place to stay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you have a place to go! You will come with me to Bolero Beach. You can continue studying at community college, and after you finish, you can look for a job.” Della opened her mouth to interrupt, but Mae cut her off. “And don't worry about the money; I will help you as long as I have to. Della... sooner or later your parents will understand. And about Michael... He will have to accept that you do not love him enough to marry him and that your decision is the best for both of you. So, what do you say? Are you coming with me to California?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXX XXXX XXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Della was in front of the Brent building, about to enter and then ride up to the ninth floor, for a job interview. The office belonged to a young and ambitious attorney, who was trying to make a name for himself in the Los Angeles legal field. His name was Perry Mason. She had learned from a friend that the lawyer was looking for a new secretary, since none of his previous hires had lasted more than two weeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her friend had told her that Mason was very committed to his work and kept unpredictable office hours, often working without a break until late into the night.  He had yet to find a secretary that could support that pace of work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> At first, Della thought about rejecting her friend's suggestion to interview. If she got the position, it would be difficult for her to travel between Los Angeles and Bolero Beach every day. But in the end, it was her Aunt Mae who ended up convincing her to talk to the attorney, telling her that if she got the position they would find a way to rent a flat for her near the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Della entered Office 904, a young receptionist with bulging eyes indicated that Mr. Mason would soon see her. It wasn't long before the main office door opened. Out strode an elegantly dressed woman with big cat-eyes, and Della’s first thought was that she hoped that this wasn’t someone with whom she would be competing for the job. The woman looked up-tight but confident, like she was used to being in charge and getting what she wanted. Not exactly qualities of a good secretary. She made a show of retouching her lipstick, as if she wanted to advertise what her “meeting” with the lawyer had really been about. She hurried out the front door, completely ignoring Della and the receptionist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gertie! Please send the applicant in," a voice came over the intercom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Mr. Mason,” replied the platinum blonde receptionist in a squeaky voice. "Miss Street! Mr. Mason is waiting for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After thanking Gertie, Della quickly stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door, knocking before entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come in!" A voice boomed from behind the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Della entered the office, time stopped for both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perry was simply speechless when he saw the sweet gaze of the woman in front of him, and she lost herself in the deep sea of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahem!" Perry was the one who broke the magical moment between them by clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Miss..." It is the only thing he can say, still shocked by the sight of the woman in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Street... Della... Della Street!" She beamed, making Perry's heart stop at that very moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... Miss Street, after reviewing your resume and recommendations, I have no doubt that you are the right person for this job."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Mason, I assure you that you will not regret it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no doubt about that! Plus, I have a slight hunch that you and I will get along very well…” He replied, as they both smiled, unable to break eye contact.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>